


Comstar Communications

by theCrowe



Series: Mercenary Group - K7 [5]
Category: BattleTech: MechWarrior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCrowe/pseuds/theCrowe
Summary: Communications between the Kentares IV Parks and Memorials service and K-7 Aid Initiatives have been intercepted and scrutinised by Comstar. A Demi-Precentor suggests a promising adept to be sent to investigate and uncover the truth.





	Comstar Communications

Jan 21st 2895 Comstar Internal Communications network

Message received   
To: Primus Andrea Marteen  
Cc: Precentor Dieron, Precentor Bryant, Precentor Barnard, Precentor ROM  
From: Adept E.E Evans-Pritchard Archives and History Dpt

Document attached

Retrieving file…

_____________________________________________________________

Origin: HPG Kentares IV   
Received: HPG Galatea 

Galatean City  
SE commercial  
Corporation street  
Cormac House App. 156  
K-7 Aid Initiatives  
GL 1005 YU 858 P

In response to your continued communications regarding the erecting of a memorial on our hallowed soil, On behalf of the noble Duke Henri Mathis of Kentares IV and the Heads of the Office of Parks and Memorials division of the Kentares IV planetary governance we do hereby categorically refuse your request.  
Even were your incredible story of "the Kentares Seven" as you insist on naming them, in fact true; even had we verifiable evidence, historical or archaeological to support such a fantastical claim; even had the populations on Barstow, McHenry and Goderich whom you claim to be descended from those saved by these Combine turncoats, called out in one voice demanding a more permanent tribute to their seven saviours beyond their fantasy poems and nursery rhymes; even had the few native Kentarian survivors expressed anything better than utter contempt for any Combine body, weapon or property left on Kentares IV in the wake of their bloody occupation: We still would not consider your ludicrous request.

To be absolutely plain, we have no interest whatsoever in venerating, honouring or in any way memorialising any member of the occupation forces no matter how he or she may have lived or died or comported his or her self whilst an occupying alien amongst us.

Now, more than ever, with the eyes of the entire Federated Suns turned more especially toward Kentares VI in anticipation of our upcoming centenary events does it fall on our office to facilitate and convey the commemoration of an entire nation state with all due decorum and respect.

The simple fact remains that any memorial to a fallen MechWarrior of the DCMS on Kentares VI would be nothing short of an abomination! An affront to all decency and at the very least an insult to the hallowed memory of the millions who died. It shall never be.

Furthermore, we of this office respectfully request that you desist in your invitations, petitions and communications with this office or any other within the sphere of our jurisdiction. We do not want any help from your so called Rescue Mech Division (that such exists appals us to no end) to rebuild our yet derelict cities and we maintain as we have from the beginning that no negotiations, contracts, talks or agreements will be entered into with anyone representing the interests of any K-7 presence on Kentares IV. Understand that you and your organisation are not welcome here and should you or anyone you claim to represent come here and erect so much as seven sticks in a field in memorial they will be deemed unfit even for the dogs of Kentares to piss upon!

Yours, B. J. Peterson Chairman. Kentares IV Parks and Memorials Office

****** END TRANSMISSION ******

\-------------------------

 

My dear brethren, Peace Of Blake be upon you.

Surprising as it sounds it would appear that during the massacre of 2796 a number of Combine MechWarriors (seven if the name K-7 and the Chairman's vulgar comment about sticks are anything to go by) were responsible for the liberation of a number of refugees who subsequently fled to three neighbouring planets. Even almost a century after the fact their story continues to inspire an eponymous Humanitarian Aid organisation (with their own mech division!) who have continually requested that these historicly elusive defectors be publicly acknowledged by the Kentares government as heroes of the people and memorialised. As you can see the representatives of the Kentares memorial office are not so inclined.

This message was addressed to an office on Galatea but no one of the K-7 organisation appears now to remain, at least they no longer occupy the address to which this message was sent. The office is now in use by a broadcasting corporation named Peace Time Radio and they inform me the previous occupant left no forwarding address.

I have no doubt that the esteemed Precentors of the first circuit may be able to acquire more corroborating evidence from both ISF sources and the historical Draconis March public archives. Anything you find in support of these unconventional claims would go a long Way to verifying the veracity and indeed sanity of my proposed research project.

I believe that an investigation into these claims of what appears to be an aural history amongst the Kentares refugee populations on three other planets may also reveal clues as to the origin of this surprising organisation.

I have recently promoted one of my most promising Acolytes one Claude Levi-Strause who in his new role as Adept I hope to be an excellent candidate for such an involved anthropological assignment. He is both young and a keen scholar of the humanities. I shall absolve him from the usual first year Adept duties on the census but attatch him to the parties of the same concerning the planets of Kentares IV, Barstow, McHenry, and Goderich. While the census is taken he shall investigate these aural histories wherever they may be found.

I should find the resulting detailed study of the anthropology of the Kentares massacre a most enlightening read.  
Once we know where this group has originated, whom it employs, how far reaching is their spread and what indeed are their goals we may find at our disposal a tool with which we may either unite two warring houses or to destabilise an otherwise static border conflict.

I thank you all and I appreciate your consideration and cooperation in this matter, your brother and servant  
Demi-Precentor XI tau Evans-Pritchard


End file.
